lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.72.4.142-20181228204921
So, everyone is depressed about Flashback. I mean, wow. Talk about a titanical ship. The iceberg called fitz just sunk our ship, y'all. But I wouldn't lose hope. Here's why: 1) SM fails to make fitz look charming. She causes him to lash out at others, and his dialogue is relatively made up of rants, and even when SM uses sophie to gauge his emotions, to sophie, he seems benign and cute. But to sophie only. SM might just be cleverly making fitz sparkle in all of sophie's descriptions of him, and describing faults that only catch the reader's eyes. That's actually a masterstroke, if she's doing it on purpose. If SM's really smart, these descriptions will go on until sophie realizes that she's been gilding all her memories of fitz, and he's not really that kind to her. But if SM is actually making an effort to make fitz look like the perfect boyfriend, she's falling short. in fact, she's making fitz look like a controlling, abusive, jerk. Sophie is in a toxic relationship, guys. 2) Sophie being Unmatchable. Now, let's take that scene from flashback where fitz confesses to sophie. It seems all "happily ever after." and "omigosh my one true love just said he wants me." But look at the quotes carefully. "I want it to be you" fitz says. But he's referring to his matchmaking packet. And right before, he's rambling about how proud he is to be a vacker. Let's put two and two together, folks. He only will care about sophie if she is matchable, which she isn't. Fitz cares more about his untarnished vacker legacy than to let a simple girl pose for him a bad match. Soon, sophie will find her "love at first sight" shattered, when fitz can't bear to injure his pride, because he's afraid with sophie, they'll be a bad match. But Keefe doesn't care about silly things like that. He truly cares about sophie, and wants absolutely nothing more than seeing her happy. That's why keefe supports sophitz. He's thinking, I don't care about myself. If Fitz makes her happier than I do, that's alright for me. If Sophie's hearbroken about being dumped by fitz after she's unmatchable, Keefe will comfort her, and Sokeefe might just happen! 3) Keefe being depressed. Aight, oof, this is some heavy stuff. Haven't you guys noticed how Keefe's being treated by Fitz? I swear, this is messed up. Dex and Keefe are better friends that Fitz and Keefe, and the first friends barely know eachother. They haven't known each other for more than a year. And Fitz doesn't support Keefe. Ever. In flashback, when going through keefe's memories, (this part makes me mad guys) We see a scene of keefe's dad straight up abusing him. Sophie reacts appropriately, comforting keefe and offering sympathy. But all Fitz says, is "why didn't you tell me?" Seriously? Fitz, your friend just revealed that your own dad was more of a father figure to your friend than his own. Stop thinking about yourself for once. Long story short, Keefe has no friends except sophie. No one loves or truly understands him, except sophie. She actually cares about his well being, and since keefe has never felt love from anyone before, he wants to be closer than a friend for sophie. But if sophie starts turning her attention more to her fantasical, inexperienced crush of fitz, keefe might actually feel that no one loves him, which might lead to him being depressed. SM won't do that, guys. She doesn't include heavy stuff like that. (she isn't even including real world stuff like LGBTQ+ which I'm kind of miffed at) She might just make sokeefe happen because if not, Keefe might be depressed. Oof, that was long. -Fathom the Vociferator